The present disclosure relates to an optical system.
Recently, mobile communications terminals have been provided with camera modules, so that video calls, as well as the capturing of still and moving images, are possible. In addition, as the functionality of cameras included in mobile communications terminals has gradually increased, cameras for mobile communications terminals have come to be required to have high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
However, in accordance with the trend for the gradual miniaturization and lightening of mobile communications terminals, there are limitations in implementing cameras having levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to solve such problems, recently, the lenses included in camera modules have been formed of plastic, a material lighter than glass, and a lens module has been configured using five or more lenses in order to implement a high level of resolution therein.